


Your freckled heart

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets artistic with John's freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your freckled heart

It was one of those warm, lazy Sundays that are just perfect for doing lots of nothing. John Watson was trying to do as much nothing as he could. He was lying face down on his bed, head resting on folded arms, clad in a pair of thin pajama bottoms, happily dozing in the afternoon sun that filtered through the bedroom curtains when Sherlock came bouncing into the room.

“I’m bored.” the detective announced.

John knew this was not a good thing. A bored Sherlock Holmes could get up to all sorts of destructive and often dangerous activities.

“Come lay down with me.” John invited, patting the bed beside him.

Sherlock flopped down on the bed; resting his head on John’s bare back as he wrapped an arm around John’s waist. John was quite surprised when Sherlock managed to lie still and be quiet for fifteen whole minutes before he started squirming around. He propped his head up one hand while tracing John’s spine with the fingers of the other.

“You have freckles on your back.” Sherlock said; lightly touching one of the spots with a fingertip.

“Uhuh.” John mumbled.

“Freckles are caused by repeated exposure to sunlight.” Sherlock said, tracing a path to another spot on John’s shoulder.

“Uhuh.” John agreed.

“They are due to deposits of dark melanin and may be yellow, tan, light brown, brown, or black in color.” Sherlock lectured as he repeatedly traced a pattern on John’s back. “There are two basic types of freckles; ephelides and lentigines.  Ephelides are flat, light brown spots that typically appear during the sunny months and fade in the winter.”

Sherlock bent his head and kissed a freckle on John’s shoulder. John happily hummed, enjoying the soothing feel of Sherlock’s touch on his back.

“Your freckles are lentigines; they are a reddish brown color, smaller in size and darker in color than an ephelis freckle and they do not fade in the winter.”

Sherlock stopped caressing John’s back to reach into the bedside table and grab a pen. John grunted when he felt the tip of the pen touch his skin.

“The sun is not the only factor that induces freckles,” Sherlock said as he drew a line on John’s back, following the path he had been tracing with his fingers. “Heredity also influences freckling. A gene for freckles has been mapped to chromosome 4q32-4q34.”

“Doctor here, remember.” John said, as he looked over his shoulder, trying to see what Sherlock had drawn on his back.  “What did you do?”

“While not anatomically correct, if you use your imagination and take a bit of creative liberty, your freckles form a heart.” Sherlock told him.

John grinned at him and jumped off the bed. He went into the bathroom and tried to see his back in the mirror. Sherlock grabbed a hand held mirror and held it up; in its surface, John could see a lopsided heart outlined on his back in blue ink. He turned and grabbed Sherlock’s face between his hands.

“I love you, you silly git.” he said before he kissed him.

Sherlock took John’s hand and led him back to the bed room. John flopped back on the bed then yelped as he rolled off of the pen. He picked it up, stared at it, and then gave Sherlock a horrified look.

“You used permanent ink.” he said with a groan.

“Sherlock looked slightly sheepish as he pulled John into his arms.

“But just think of all the fun we can have in the shower while I try to scrub it off.”

John hit him with a pillow; laughing at the thought.


End file.
